The Real Digi Story
by Tia2
Summary: What happens when Davis finally gets what he wants? What happens when he finally get Kari? And what exactly is Matt and Tai's plan to get rid of Davis and get TK back in the game?? Starts as a DaKari but ends as a TaKari!!!!! Rated for language and violen


Hey All

Hey All! How's it going? Thanks so much for reading this! I'm so excitied!!

Disclaimer: I Don't Not Own Digimon or any of the characters! If I did TK and Kari would have got together in the end DAMMIT ALL!!!

"What?"screamed Cody, Yolei and Ken. Davis was jumping up and down on the spot out of excitement.

"I just asked Kari if she would go out with me and she said yes!" Davis answered ignoring the shocked looks on their faces. Yolei shot a glance over at TK. He was staring off into space with a blank expression on his face. She could tell that he was upset. She knew how much he cared for Kari. Kari also seemed to notice that TK was upset.

"Are you okay TK?" she asked with a worried expression on her face.

"I'm fine." He answered with an emotionless voice. "Anyway I guess I will see you guys later." He said as he turned away from the group and slowly walked toward the digiport. Patamon had a worried look on his face as he flew beside him.

"Where are you going?" Cody called.

"Home. To my Dad's." TK yelled back. Yolei gave Davis a cold stare then turned around and raced off after TK.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine." He turned away from her but as he did she thought she saw tears streaming down his face. "Just go away, I don't want to talk to anyone." Yolei winced at the cool tone of his voice. Then she turned away and walked back to Cody. She looked over at Kari and Davis, who had now slipped his arm protectively around her waist. Kari looked at her with a puzzled look .

"She really has no idea how TK feels about her, does she?" Cody asked.

"No I don't think she does."

TK felt as if his heart had just broken into a million pieces. He was so deep in his misery he didn't even notice that he had made it over to his dad's.

"Thank god I am staying at Dad's this weekend. I don't think I could make it to Mom's." He walked in and saw that Matt's band taking a break from their practice. 

"TK, what wrong?" Matt asked with worried eyes. "You don't look so good." 

"Nothing, I'm fine, just... tired."

"OK, well I am going out after practice and Dad's left so you be on your own. Will you be ok?"

"I told you I am fine. Just leave me alone ok Matt?" TK was immediately sorry for his harsh tone. He took a deep breath. "Look, I'm sorry Matt, I had a really bad day ok? I'll be in my room." He closed the door behind him. What had happened kept playing over and over in his mind. He kept seeing Davis, so excited and with his arm around Kari protectively. 

"That's supposed to be me!" he cried to his self. As soon as he shut the door, his tears began to flow, but this time he put forth no effort to stop them.

*Back In the Digiworld*

Kari had finally managed to get away from Davis and pull Yolei aside.

"What is up with TK?" she asked. Yolei searched her face as if looking to see if she was just acting dumb.

"You honestly don't know, do you?" she finally asked.

"No, I have no idea what you are talking about. Is there something I missed?"

"Yes there is." Yolei said, "A big something. God Kari how do you not know what I am talking about?"

"Just tell me!" Kari yelled, surprising Yolei and capturing the attention of the other digidestined.

"I'm not the one who should tell you. If you really want to know why don't you ask TK or even Davis since he is your new boyfriend." Yolei said ended rather coldly. Kari pretended not to notice and looked around. No one would meet her eyes.

"I guess I am the only one who has no clue about what is happening. Oh well after my date with Davis, I'll just go ask him myself." She thought.

Yolei walked back over to Cody.

"I think we should get going now." Cody said as she reached him.

"Yeah let's go." Cody said goodbye to everyone and met Yolei by the digiport. When they were on the way home they began to discuss it again.

"I still can't believe that she doesn't see that he likes her. Oh well, at least it's just a crush. TK will get over it."

"Ummmmmm, that's just it Yolei. It wasn't just a crush.

*Flashback*

Cody observed TK watching Kari from behind, as if looking out for her, making sure she was safe.

"You really like her a lot don't you?" he finally asked. TK looked at him in surprise.

"Cody I haven't really told anyone how I feel about Kari, but they all know. Am I that obvious?"

"Well to tell the truth, I think everyone knows that you like Kari except Kari." Cody said as he stopped in his tracks so no one else could hear.

"Then I guess that I can explain to you," TK smiled, "After all you are my DNA digivolving partner." TK paused as if to think of how to put it to words.

"When I first met Kari I was eight. We were the youngest of the digidestined. As soon as I meet her I knew that she was special. I knew that I would like her and she would be one of my closest friends. At the time I was just so excited that there was someone else my age, someone that would understand what I was going through. When we defeated the dark masters, we were told that we had to leave, that our job was done, but something inside me told me that it wasn't over for Kari and me. We would meet again and things would be the same. Then we met up again at the beginning of this year, and I was so happy just to see her again. That is when I first started to notice how much I cared for her. I started to notice how I would be having a horrible day, but just one glance from her and I was happy. How much I wanted her to be safe and happy. How much I loved her." TK finished in a whisper.

"Y-you are in love with Kari." Cody could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Are you sure?"

"Yup, I would do anything for that girl. Anything just to make her happy and keep her safe from harm."

"But what if she ends up with Davis?" Cody asked, hardly believing what had just come out of his mouth.

"Well if that does happen and she is happy with him then I'll be happy for her. But I don't think that will happen, not if I can get her first." TK finished with a wink.

*End Flashback*

"Wow, I didn't think TK was that crazy for Kari!" Yolei said surprised.

"Well he is. This isn't just a little crush. He was in love. How would you feel if you found out the person that you had fallen in love with was dating someone else?"

"I don't know. Probably wouldn't be taking it as well as he is." Yolei said thoughtfully.

"Well we don't know how well he is taking it. Last time we saw him was in the Digiworld and I didn't think things were going too well. Maybe we should go check on him."

"Yeah let's go."

TK went back into his room after convincing Cody that he was ok for the third time. Finally he was free to go to bed. He felt so miserable. He stared at the ceiling. Then on the radio the song "Un-break My Heart" By Toni Braxton had just stared to play.

"Figures." He mumbled and sang the words of the song. He had obviously gotten his share of the musical talent. Many people often asked why he wasn't in Matt's band. The truth was that Matt had asked him, but he was just too busy. TK thought back to the Digiworld. The image of Davis's happy face kept popping into his head.

"I wonder if Kari is happy? If she is then I will learn to accept this. I want her to be happy." With that he drifted into slumber with an image of Kari in his mind and a smile on his face.

Kari had finally returned home from the Digiworld and was rather upset that no one would tell her what was up with TK. Tai was the only one home.

"Hey Tai. I can't stay long I'm going out." She yelled.

"Oh really!" Tai said as he ran out of his room to learn more. "And who would this date be with?" Kari noticed he was wearing a knowing smile as if he knew who it was.

"Davis." She replied. Tai's face fell.

"WHAT?"

"That seems to be everyone's reaction. Who did you think it would be?"

"No one." Tai said quickly "Not Davis that's for sure!" 

"Well what's wrong with Davis?" Kari asked beginning to get upset.

"He's Davis, that's what's wrong with him. I will not allow you to go out with him."

"Well you don't really have a say in the matter." Kari replied coolly. "I'm going out with him whether you like it or not."

"Fine, screw you life over. All I am saying is that I know that now you are going to miss out on someone a hell of a lot better then Davis!" he screamed as he walked out the door and slammed it so hard the pictures shook on the walls. Kari was immediately sorry that she had gotten so cold.

"I wonder who he meant when he said I would miss out on someone."

Tai walked towards the elevator. He was shocked at what had just occurred. He didn't usually let his anger get out of control like that.

"How could TK let her get away? Especially to date DAVIS!" he shuddered at the thought of Davis going out with his little sister. He was glad he was getting together with Matt. Now he could find out what was up. As he walked closer to the park where Matt and he were meeting to go to the library, he saw Matt.

"Dude," Matt called out as he ran to meet his best friend. " Did something happen with Kari today? TK came home and he was really upset."

"I'll say something happened. Davis and Kari are going on a date tonight." He shuddered again.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Matt asked.

"Believe me I tried. You know how much I like the idea of TK and Kari hooking up. TK is a good guy. He will take care of her. Anyway when I tried talk her out of it, Kari blew up in my face." Tai said with a sad look on his face. "We don't usually get in those kinds of fights."

"Tai, I'm sorry, but we have to find a way to break Davis and Kari up, and get TK together with Kari." Matt slipped into thought.

"I know!" Tai cried and with that the two boys began to plot of the downfall of Davis.

Davis walked out of the movie theatre with his arm around Kari. She had a far away look in her eyes.

"Kari, what's wrong?" he asked. Kari turned to face him. He looked worried.

"I'm just upset that me and Tai got in a fight." He watched her as she thought back to what had happened at home.

"Don't worry Kari! Everything will work out." Davis pulled her into a hug. Kari pulled away.

"I'm also upset that you won't tell me what is going on with TK!" Davis turned away.

"God," he thought. "Even when I think that I have won TK always seems to come up." He turned back around. "Maybe I should tell her." Kari seemed to realize that he was struggling with what to say.

"It doesn't matter Davis. I'm going to see him now anyway." She turned around and started to walk away. Davis quickly grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and kissed her passionately. He hoped that maybe he could make her forget TK. Kari pulled away and smile.

"Thanks Davis. I had a great time." She kissed him lightly on the lips once more and walked away.

"Yes!" Davis cried. "I WON!!!!!!!!!!!!"

TK had just drifted off to sleep, and his dreams of Kari, when he heard the doorbell ring.

"Cody don't you catch subtle hints?" he wonder out loud as he ripped his blankets off and walked towards the door. He quickly ran to the door and flung it open.

"God what the hell do you want Cody?" TK screamed. Then he opened his eyes and found a shocked Kari. He could tell she was surprised, but he wasn't sure why. He assumed it was cause he yelled at her.

"Sorry Kari, I thought you were someone else. I didn't mean to scream at you like that." Then he looked down at the floor, and blushed.

"Um...come on in Kari. I just have to go to my room for a sec." With that he ran away.

"Note to self:" TK whisper to himself. "Always put on a shirt before answering the door."

Kari stood stunned in front of TK's open door. She had been so shocked that she had kissed Davis, that she hadn't noticed that she had walked to TK's apartment until the door flung open. Then she had immediately noticed that he was only wearing his boxers. He seemed to be embarrassed that he didn't have a shirt on. Kari felt her face go red as she watched him walk away.

"Maybe I should come see TK more often." She mentally kicked herself. "What are you saying? You are going out with Davis. You like Davis."

"Then why are you still thinking about TK?" a little voice inside her head asked.

"Oh Shut-Up!" Kari whispered as she sat down on TK's couch and waited for him to come back. As he walked back he pulled a T-shirt over his head.

"So Kari, how come you came over? I thought that you and Davis were going out tonight!"

"We already went out. I cut it kind of short because I wanted to talk to you." 

"About what?" Kari looked up into TK's puzzled eyes and for a minute she forgot where she was and what she was talking about.

"God he's hot! Wait, what am I doing? Davis is my boyfriend. TK is just my friend. Just my friend." She repeated to herself, shaking her head.

TK looked over at Kari. Why had she cut her date short? What did this mean? He was so confused. He grabbed the remote control and turned on the radio and turned back to Kari.

_Would you look at her, she looks at me,_

she got me thinking about her constantly,

But she don't know how I feel.

She carries on without a doubt, I wonder if she'll figure out,

I'm crazy for this girl!

I'm crazy for this girl!

TK looked at the radio. 

"Wow that was weird!" he whispered.

"What was TK?" Kari asked.

"Nothing." He replied. He switched the station.

__

Slow to react, You're so close, yet you're still so distant and I can't bring you back.

It's true the way I feel, was promised by your face,

The sound of you voice, painted on my memories,

Even if you're not with me, I'm with you

You now I see. Keep everything inside.

You now I see. Even when I close my eyes.

TK stared at the radio in amazement.

"This is too weird." He thought to himself. "All these songs work with exactly how I feel about Kari." Again he switched the station.

Have you ever found the one, you'd given your heart to, only to find that one, won't give their heart to you.

Have you closed your eyes, and dreamed of their face, but all you can do is wait for the day when they will care.

Have you ever loved somebody so much it made you cry? 

Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?

Have ever try to find the words but they don't come out right.

Have you ever.

Have you ever.

"Ok I think that that is enough of the radio." TK knew he was acting stupid but those songs were really getting to him and if they didn't stop he was afraid he might start to cry again.

"So anyway Kari, what was it you needed to talk to me about?" 

Kari looked at TK. Why were his eyes showing such pain, and why was he acting so weird about those songs?

"I just wanted to know why you got so upset when Davis said we were going out?"

"Oh," TK said avoiding her eyes. "It was nothing really, I guess I was just surprised."

Kari knew he was lying.

"TK why don't you just tell me the truth?" TK looked her in the eyes and seemed to notice that he was a horrible liar.

"Listen Kari, you know that I tell you everything, but this is just something that I have to keep to myself right now. Is that ok? I just know that if I tell you a lot of people will get upset including you."

"Fine TK, just promise me that you will tell me one day."

"Ok I promise." Kari got up and walked towards the door. She heard TK get up and walk after her.

"One more thing Kari." She turned around and faced TK. "Kari I just want to know. Are you happy that you are with Davis? I mean are you truly happy?" Kari looked up and saw that he was serious.

"Yeah I guess I am. I always wanted to go out with someone who was cute, funny and sweet and that is exactly what Davis is." She thought she saw pain flash across TK eyes but when she looked up again he's face was once again a mask, showing no emotion at all.

"Thanks. I guess that all I really wanted to hear. Bye Kari." He shut the door.

"I wonder what that was about?" Kari thought, more confused then ever.

TK walked back to his room.

"She really is happy. Then why can't I be happy for her?" he asked out loud. "I know, it's because I am bitter. I always promised myself that I would be the first to get to Kari. That is the first promise that I have ever broken. The second is when I told Kari I would tell her the real reason I was upset. I can't do that. Not if she is that happy with Davis." He sat down on his bed where Patamon was still sleeping. TK looked down at him.

"Should I go to the digiworld Monday?" he asked himself. "No I don't think I can handle that yet. I think that I'll just lay low for a couple of days." He had just laid back down on his bed when the phone rang.

"Doesn't look like I'm gonna get a lot of sleep tonight, does it?"

Matt was listening to the phone ring.

"Come on TK, pick up!"

"Hello," TK answered in a sleepy voice.

"TK, how's things?"

"They would be even better if anyone let me get some sleep!"

"Fine, TK, I'll let you go. I just wanted to know if you would come shopping with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, fine, whatever."

"Great I will pick you up tomorrow at noon."

"Fine, bye." TK hung the phone up. Matt looked over at Tai and gave him a thumbs up. So far their plan was going great.

"So Matt, remember, you and TK will sit outside the ice cream shop and talk, and then me and Kari will walk by. Then we will ditch them and make them talk. Hopefully TK will spill his feelings."

"Yeah I got it. Just be there at 12:30 k?"

"Yep, this is going to work so well." They both laughed.

"Tai, since we're here can I just go to TD for a minute?"

"Yeah, but why?" Tai asked

"Well, I deposited a check yesterday, it was like $200, with this TD guy and now my account ain't working."

"It must be all the TD guys fault."

"I know! Curse him and all his TD family." They both laughed.

"The TD guy is to blame for everything." Matt cried, as he was once again unable to withdraw $20. Matt looked at the sky and shook his fist.

"DAMN YOU TD GUY!" 

"So then he said: Dude what the hell are you doing? And the other guy looked at him and was like: mind your own damn business."

"Matt," TK interrupted. "Did he really say Dude and those swear words?"

"TK, how many times do I have to tell you?" Matt rolled his eyes. "I just add them in for effect. It makes the story better!" 

"Oh god. Where the hell is Tai? I'm running out of stories." Matt thought as he glanced around. Then, finally he saw them walking up.

"Hey TK, isn't that Tai and Kari?" TK spun his head around, then slowly glared back at Matt. Matt tried his best to look innocent.

"Oh look Kari, there's Matt and TK. Let's go see them." Tai grabbed her hand and dragged her over to them.

"Hey TK, hi Matt. What a surprise eh?" Tai said in a slow staged voice.

"Yeah Tai this is quite the surprise." Matt said slowly, with an obvious wink at the end. They both turned away from TK, and Kari, and giggled.

"Pssst, I don't think they suspect a thing." Tai whispered loud enough for all of them to hear.

"Me neither." Matt whispered just as loud. Then they stood up and tried to keep a straight face.

"Well Tai," Matt said again slowly, "Why don't we go over there and check out that new store?" Again he winked at Tai.

"Yeah good idea!" He winked back.

"Yeah let's go! But wait I'm sure TK and Kari don't want to come into the store with us so why don't you two stay out here!" This time Matt winked at TK while jabbing his stomach with his elbow. Matt and Tai then walked into the store. Matt immediately went to the rack of shirts closest to Kari and his brother.

"What are they doing?" Tai asked as he pretended to look at a Hawaiian shirt.

"Well they are sitting down and now they are talking."

"About what?" Tai moved closer so that he could hear a little.

"School, god what losers, no, dude now they are talking about the Digiworld. What? Dude why isn't TK going on Monday?"

"I dunno. I bet it is because he doesn't want to be around with Davis and Kari being all close and stuff. Yo Matt? Stop saying DUDE!"

"Dude I can't help it. Habit. Dude now they are talking about her date with Davis!" Tai shuddered again.

"Ewwwwwwwww! Oh god, I'm scarred. I'm scarred for life here people!" Matt ran around the store jumping up and down. "Stop the pictures! Stop the pictures!"

"What? Matt. What?" Tai asked trying to control him.

"Did you know that Kari _kissed_ Davis?" Matt asked in a disgusted tone. Tai fell to his knees.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAMA NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai screamed. Soon the whole store was looking in their direction.

"Fine." Matt said rolling up his sleeves. "It's time for me to take things into my own hands." Matt ran up to Kari and TK who were staring at Tai, who was now screaming swear words, threatening to kill Davis and pounding his fists into the ground.

"Ah, Matt what is wrong with him?" TK asked. Matt thought about what he was going to do. Sure TK might be mad but this had to be done.

"Cut the crap TK. God dammit. Why don't you just tell Kari that you are in lo... humph" Matt was suddenly cut off by TK's hand slamming down on his face.

"Sorry Kari, but me and Matt have to leave now! Say bye to Tai for us k?" TK walked off punching Matt continuously in the shoulder as Matt laughed.

It was Monday, and TK still wasn't feeling any better about the Kari/Davis situation. What was even worse was at the mall when Kari told him about Davis kissing her. He walked into class and took his usual seat. TK silently prayed that Davis and Kari would sit away from him, but no, they walked in together hand in hand and sat down, Kari beside him and Davis right behind him. A couple girls giggled and talked about how cute they were together.

"Oh gag me with a pitch fork." TK mumbled. Soon his teacher walked in and started the lesson. About five minutes till the end of the day TK was staring out the window thinking.

"Maybe I should just tell Kari about my feelings. No what am I thinking?" Suddenly he felt two taps on his left shoulder. That was Davis's signal that he had a note for him. TK put his hand behind his shoulder and grabbed the piece of paper. It said:

****

Hey TS,

Davis here! Just thought I let you know that:

I WON!!!!!!!

Thanks for playing.

TK stared at the piece of paper and could feel tears swelling in his eyes.

"No, I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore." The bell rang and TK quickly grab all his stuff and ran passed Kari without a word.

Kari watched TK walk by her, without a word and thought she saw tears in his eyes. She walked over to Davis.

"What is wrong with him?" she asked with concern. She could tell by the look on his face that he had done something.

"Davis, what did you do?"

"He got really upset by the note I gave him..." he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'll meet you in the lab, I'm going to talk to him." She turned around and ran, leaving Davis and her stuff. She ran as fast as she could and finally caught up with him at the doors.

"TK! Wait! What did Davis do now?" Kari asked staring at him with concern.

"Nothing, I just... I'm going home, ok Kari? E-mail me if you guys need help or anything." With that TK ran home, and away from Kari.

"How is it, that ever since I have started to go out with Davis, we've grown farther apart?" Kari thought. She walked back into the school staring at the ground. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes. She walked into the lab and Yolie ran up to her.

"Kari what is wrong?" she asked. Kari looked at her straight in the eyes.

"I-I think that I am losing TK." She answered as the tears poured down her face.

Tai and Matt were sitting on the couches across from each other at Tai's, planning their party for the older digidestined.

"Dude, pass me my pop!" Matt said to Tai.

"No, that involves movement." 

"Oh come on please?" Matt begged.

"But I don't wanna get up!" Tai whined back.

"So don't." Tai grabbed Matt's coke and stretched as far as he could towards Matt, while Matt did the same. Finally after about 5 minutes of shifting on the couch trying to get closer, Matt grasped the can.

"Yes, success!" Matt screamed.

"We rule! We didn't have to get up! We didn't have to get up! Bust a move!" Tai started to sing.

"So anyway, dude, let's get down to business." Matt said trying to be serious, which wasn't easy since Tai was still dancing on the couch. " What should we do at the party tonight?"

"I dunno what do you wanna do at the party tonight?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno, now don't start that again!"

"Fine," Tai said, "I pick that...you pick." Matt thought for a while.

"Well then, since you picked that I pick, I pick that... you pick you."

"Ok," Tai said trying to get back at Matt, "Since I picked that you pick and you picked that I pick me, then I pick that I pick that I pick you."

"Well," Matt said starting to get into it, "Since you picked that I pick and I picked that you picked you and you picked that you picked that you pick me... I pick that you pick me, that I pick that I pick that you pick that I pick you. Ha!" Matt sat back with a smug look on his face.

"What?" Tai said too confused for words.

"Dude it makes prefect sense!"

"Yeah whatever!" Just then Mimi and Sora walked in.

"Guys, we brought some stuff to do at the party." 

"Thank god for girlfriends." Matt said as he walked over and gave Mimi a kiss.

"What?" Mimi asked when she pulled away.

"Nothing." Tai said after kissing Sora.

TK was lying on his bed. He felt so guilty for not going to the digiworld but he just couldn't bear to be there with Kari and Davis.

"I guess Davis really did win." He thought. Patamon flew over and landed in his lap.

"TK, if you like Kari so much, then how come you won't tell her?" he asked truly puzzled. 

"I won't tell her because she is with Davis."

"So Davis wouldn't care. He would try and steal her from you." Patamon said. TK thought about it. Yeah, Davis would probably do whatever he could to break them up. It didn't matter though. They were both his friends and he couldn't hurt them like that.

"I know Patamon, but that is Davis, not me."

"Are you sure you don't want to go to that party Matt and Tai are throwing?" 

"Yeah," TK answered, "I'm not supposed to be there. Plus I wanna be ready in case the others need us."

At the digidestined party, everyone had arrived. Mimi and Sora were on the couch talking while the guys (a.k.a. Tai, Izzy, Joe) were watching Matt play Zelda.

"Dude! What the hell! Damn! You are so Hookshotted." Matt screamed, as he was once again smashed into the water by the forest temple. Suddenly the Nintendo shut off after being played for three hours straight.

"What?" Matt yelled. "Oh come on, I just killed him! Damn you TD guy!" He shook his fist violently in the air. He then noticed Tai was doing the same. He turned to him.

"Shake harder boy! Shake Harder!" Tai and Matt cracked up while the rest of the D.D look at them.

"Ok, anyway, do you guys want to watch a movie now?" Mimi asked, hoping to get them away from Nintendo.

"Sure." They all replied.

"How about 'Gone In 60 Seconds'." Sora suggested. Tai and Matt looked at each other.

"Bring Sally Up, Bring Sally Down." They sang together, as Tai slapped his thigh to the beat, and Matt added in the piano, then Tai used his hands to act out the fast and slow camera movements. Then they again cracked up.

"Should we even bother to ask?" Joe asked as he watched the boys rolling on the ground laughing in hysterics. Clutching their sides, they could only shake their heads.

"Ok, whatever." Sora popped the movie in, and Matt and Tai, who had finally recovered, wiped the tears away from their eyes and sat next to the girls.

Kari and the others were walking in an open field, trying to find a digiport out.

"No Davis, we should go this way!" Yolie yelled.

"No, this way." 

"Only Davis and Yolie could get us lost in an open field. With the exception of Tai of course!" Kari thought to herself. Finally Davis gave in and they were once again walking.

"I wonder what was so important that TK couldn't come? I wish that he wasn't afraid to talk to me. What went wrong?" she thought as tears threatened to pour again.

"So, you digidestined haven't given up yet?" called a deep, cold voice.

"What? Where are you? Show yourself!" Davis called back. Blackwargreymon landed in front of them. He smiled.

"Very brave. I'm impressed. I wouldn't have done that if I had known there was an evil digimon out there, who was sent to kill me." He said as he watched them.

"Yeah we'll see about that." Yolie cried. All their digimon DNA digivolved, except for Cody, and were beaten one by one. Then they armor digivolved.

"Oh no, we are going to need TK, Now!" Kari quickly wrote an e-mail to TK and continued to fight with Gatomon.

TK was lying on his bed when Patamon came in with his D-terminal.

"TK, you just got an e-mail from Kari!" TK sat up and ripped the terminal away from Patamon. He read it quickly. It said:

****

TK,

We need your help! Blackwargraymon back! Hurry!

"Come on Patamon! Let's go." He ran into his mom's room and prepared the computer. He quickly pin pointed their location and hurried through the grate.

Kari watched as all the digimon tried they're hardest to hold off Blackwargreymon. They were slowly draining themselves of their energy. Finally, with the smack of his hand, all the digimon were unable to fight anymore.

"Now that I am finally finished with your digimon, which of you humans wants to go first?" Blackwargreymon said sizing all of them up. Davis, who was on top of the hill cradling dimi-veemon, stood up.

"Don't you dare touch them!" Davis screamed.

"So are you volunteering?" Blackwargreymon asked shifting his gaze. When Davis refused to answer, he smiled. "I didn't think so. Now which digidestined should be the first to die? Eenie, Meenie, Miny, Moe." He landed on Kari. She stood up and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Finally someone who is brave enough to accept their fate." He said as he pointed his claw at her. Kari closed her eyes and braced herself for the pain.

"Oh please, let there be some sort of miracle." She silently pleaded. She heard the claw shooting through the air.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kari heard someone scream before she felt someone push her out of the way, and heard the painful gasp of her savior.

TK ran like he had never run before. He shot up the hill in time to see Blackwargreymon swat away the digimon. He ran towards them. He watched as Blackwargreymon pointed his claw at Kari, suddenly realizing what he was going to do. He felt something surface within him and he ran faster then he thought was possible. He watched the claw shoot towards Kari.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as he reached Kari and pushed her hard out of the way. He felt the metal rip into his lower chest and stomach. He flew across the ground.

"She's safe. Thank god she's safe." TK thought as he saw Kari getting up. Then she turned around and gasped.

Kari quickly got up and turned to see who had saved her. She turned around and what she saw made her weak in the legs. She saw TK staring up at her, in a pool of blood, with streams of red liquid seeping through the wounds on his stomach and chest. She ran over quickly and placed his head in her lap.

"Oh my god! TK! What the hell were you thinking?" she said as tears streamed down her face. He tried to bring his hand up to wipe them away, but wasn't able to, which made Kari cry even more.

"Kari, are you ok? He didn't hurt you, did he?" TK asked weakly.

"No, but look at you." She said tearing off the bottom of her shirt trying to stop the bleeding. Her shorts were already covered with TK's blood.

"It doesn't matter just as long as you're ok." TK answered. Blackwargreymon smiled.

"Thank-you Light!" he called. Kari's head snapped up.

"What the hell are you thanking me for?" She screamed.

"For helping me succeed in my mission to kill hope." He laughed as he flew away.

Kari looked up to see Cody, Ken, Yolie, and Davis running towards her.

"Yolie, please! E-mail the older kids. Tell them TK's hurt. Davis find me something that will stop the bleeding." Kari yelled.

Ken walked over.

"Kari I don't think there is anything we can do." He said quietly.

"Don't you dare say that! TK will be fine! He will be ok!" Kari screamed trying to convince herself as much as everyone else.

"Oh god TK, you have to be alright!" she thought as she continued to try and stop the bleeding.

"Wow, I love that movie." Matt said.

"Ditto." Tai said.

"Matt?" Mimi said turning to face him. "How's TK?" All the digidestined knew that TK had liked Kari and were worried about him.

"He's ok. He is getting better. I'm worried though. I didn't think he would take this long to snap out of it." Matt said.

"Well, how long would it take you to snap out of it if I dumped you?" Mimi asked crossing her arms.

"Oh I don't think I would ever get over you Mimi. I love you too much." Matt replied sincerely. Mimi seemed happy with that answer. Tai leaned over.

"Nice recover!" Tai whispered.

"Were you taking notes Tai?" Matt asked.

"Shut-up!" Suddenly Izzy ran in with his laptop.

"Um guys. I think you should take a look at this." He said softly as he handed the laptop to Matt. There was an e-mail that said:

****

Guys come quick! TK is hurt bad. We don't know what to do!

Matt paled.

"Guys get ready! We are leaving NOW!" Izzy quickly prepped the computer and soon the Digidestined were running to their friend's aid.

The digidestined left Kari, knowing there was nothing that could be done, to say good-bye to her best friend. She just sat there and cried, not wanting to say good-bye. TK looked up at her.

"I have to tell her." He stared at her.

"Kari?" he whispered. She quickly composed herself.

"Yes TK?" she answered looking down on her friend.

"I'm ready to tell you my secret now." He said staring into her eyes.

"Please don't make her mad. I-I just have to tell her, before it's too late." He thought his eyes filling up with tears at the thought of his last time seeing Kari would be with her being upset with him.

"No TK you don't have to." She said to him. TK shook his head.

"But I want to Kari. I was just afraid." Kari looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Why were you scared?" She asked.

"Because I didn't know how you would react." TK said shifting his gaze to the ground.

"Kari, I-I love you." He said.

"Kari, I love you." Kari stared down at TK in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Kari whispered.

"I said that I love you. I know Kari," TK's eyes filled up with tears. "I shouldn't have told you. You're with Davis and you guys are happy. But I had to tell you how I felt before I..." He brought his eyes down and stared at the ground. 

"I promised myself that I would." TK finished looking up at her again.

Kari was about to answer when she saw the older Digidestined running towards her with Davis, Ken, Yolie and Cody. Matt ran up and fell to the ground.

"Oh my god TK! What the hell happened?" he asked angrily as he stared at Davis. Kari spoke up quietly.

"Matt I'm sorry this is my fault." Matt turned to face her and his face softened.

"Kari, don't worry. I'm sure it wasn't."

"No it was!" She cried as she told the story of Blackwargreymon.

"He didn't want me, he wanted TK. I killed him!" she screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

"NO!" Kari eyes focused on TK.

"This wasn't your fault Kari." He said slowly making sure she understood every word. He stared into her eyes.

"You didn't know this was going to happen. Nobody did! Even if I had of been here, it would have happened. Blackwargreymon is too strong, and nothing would have stopped him for succeeding at his mission."

All the Digidestined murmured in agreement. Suddenly TK went into a coughing fit, and choked up blood. Joe began to cry.

"Guys I-I-I'm really sorry but there isn't anything I can do. He's lost too much blood."

They all began to cry.

"Stop it guys! It's ok. I've lived my life to the fullest. It's obvious that I have served my propose. You don't have to be sorry." He laughed. "For once I get to be the first Digidestined to try something." They all watched in tears as TK, their hope lost all of his energy before their eyes.

"Guys there are some things I want to say before I... Just don't interrupt k?" They all nodded. He spoke barely louder then a whisper, but tried to make it sound as if everything was normal. He had to be brave for them.

"Izzy and Ken, you guys are the brains. I'm leaving the future of the digiworld up to you guys. I mean who else is going to keep Davis, Tai and Matt out of trouble." They laughed and promised not to let them down. 

"And Ken. I want to apologize for that little fight we had when you were the digimon emperor!" All the DD gasped. It was hard to believe TK would hit anyone.

"Don't worry TK! I had that coming. But I must say, you have one hell of a right hook!" Ken whispered.

TK turned to Yolie and Cody.

"Yolie, you have always tried your hardest to be tough for us, but don't let all this fighting ruin the real you. We all like you the way you are, and you've already impressed us all." Tears silently ran down her face.

"Cody, you are wise beyond your years, it must be all that prune juice." They all chuckled. "Never ever let anyone tell you that your ideas aren't important or good enough. Always believe in yourself." He nodded slowly and smiled sadly.

"Davis buddy, you and I haven't always gotten along, mostly because of certain...disagreements over team members. But you have always been a great friend. Take care of Kari, or I will hunt you down and haunt your dreams. That is if I can get to you before Tai." TK took in a painful breath. It was getting hard to talk but he had to finish. He had to let them know how much they meant to him.

"Joe, you have always been there for all of us. You are reliable and I am thankful that I got to know you. I hope you do become a doctor, because you will be able to help so many people. And don't worry about me. I know you tried your best." Joe nodded and looked down at him sadly.

"Mimi?"

"Y-y-yes TK?" Mimi answered through sobs.

"Mimi you are incredible." TK whispered. He was almost done. Pain shot through him.

"No, not yet! I'm not done!" He screamed silently. The pain slowly died down.

"Mimi, you are one of the best friends I have ever had. Even though you were older or in America, you were still always there when I needed you. Thank you and please take care of my brother." 

"No problem, hunny." She whispered.

"Sora, I kept my promise to you. I told you that I would never let you down." He whispered as he stared at Sora, praying she would know what he meant, so he wouldn't have to explain about his promise to always keep Kari safe. He'd kept it since he was eight years old and Piedmon was chasing them.

"I know TK. I never doubted you."

"Sora promise me that you will never change. You are so loving and caring. You are an amazing person. Never change."

"Tai and Matt. What can I say about you guys?"

"Yo you have to ask. I thought you have a list!" Tai quietly joked. TK laughed.

"Well since I know exactly what you jerks were trying to do at the mall," Tai and Matt smiled at each other. "I wanna thank you for trying. But I did tell her. Right before you got here." TK smiled. "Just like you always wanted."

"Way to go bro." Matt said as he looked at his dying brother.

"Matt don't worry. I'll be fine. Just promise that you won't let this upset you. You got a future here, and a kick ass girlfriend." Matt chuckled.

"I promise TK." 

"Kari, I wanted you to know that I am glad I was here to save you. Where would the earth be without it's light?" He asked as he stared at her in the eyes. She felt tears flow down her checks.

"How can you say that TK? Where do you think the world will be without it's hope?" she managed to choke out. TK thought about it for a minute. Then he brought his hands to his neck and pulled off his crest that he had remade. 

"Come here Kari." She kneeled down and TK put it around her neck.

"Now they do have hope. You are now their hope Kari. You've always been the reason for mine." He said as he blushed. He felt his energy being pulled away from him.

"I-I-I hope you guys... find what you're... looking for. I-I-I... love you...all." Were TK's last word before he went limp on Kari's knees.

"No TK wake-up! Please wake-up!" Kari yelled as she banged her fists on the ground.

"Kari it's ok. Don't worry." Davis said as he placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Kari shot up from the ground and threw his hand away from her.

"Don't you dare say that! TK is dead! HE'S DEAD!" Kari screamed. Tai started to approach her.

"NO! Get the hell away from me!" She collapsed on the ground next to TK.

"He's gone and it's all my fault! I never got to answer him! I never got to answer!" She cried over and over again. She cradled TK's lifeless body, rocked it, holding him close to her.

"I never got to answer him!"

Joe watched in sadness. For the first time in his life he had been unable to help any of his friends. His tears flew down his face. He'd always thought of himself as the reliable one, but he couldn't help his best friend. Joe thought back to the camping trip, the last time he saw TK as a happy, energetic teenager. That was one of his fondest memories.

__

Flashback

__

"Davis, can you help me build a fire over here?" Tai asked.

"Sure Tai!" 

"I don't think that was the smartest thing to do." TK bent over and whispered to Joe.

"I agree." Joe whispered back. Sure enough within 5 minutes Davis cried out in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"What happened?" Joe yelled to Tai and Matt who were laughing at Davis.

"D-D-Davis was too busy watching Kari that he wasn't watching what he was doing. So he accidentally picked up a piece of wood that was already in the fire!" Matt cried trying to control his laughter. 

"Matt this isn't funny!" Joe yelled.

"If you had seen his face you would be laughing too!" Tai choked out. TK ran to his bag and pulled out a plastic bag full of ice. He quickly took Davis's hand and placed it gently into the bag of ice.

"Wow you really came prepared TK." Joe said amazed.

"Yeah well, if you're taking Davis anywhere you've gotta be prepared. Plus I learned from the best!" TK smiled proudly.

"He was the only one who ever made me feel proud of my crest! He had grown into a very reliable young man. I hope he will watch over us and help us to be strong!" Joe thought as he struggled to stop the tears that were streaming down his face.

Izzy turned away from the group, so they could not see the pain and tears in his eyes. Over the years TK and him had grown close. They usually came to each other with problems. TK came to him with schoolwork and theories and Izzy went to TK with problems with girls. TK had become a little more curious through his time spent with Izzy. He thought back to when they had defeated the Emperor and TK had come to him.

__

Flashback

"Hey TK! What brings you here?" Izzy asked. TK looked at him and smiled.

"Well first of all, I haven't seen you in a long time. Two I have a theory to run by you!" TK laughed as he saw Izzy's face light up.

"Oh really well let's get to it!" Izzy exclaimed. They walked to Izzy's room and say in their usual seats, TK cross-legged on the floor and Izzy in his chair by the computer.

"So what is it that is bothering you, TK?" Izzy inquired.

"Well," TK began. "You know how after we beat the Dark Masters, we had to leave the digital world because it was now safe from harm?" Izzy nodded. With that TK continued. "Well we have just defeated the Emperor, but somehow we are still able to get through the gate, so my theory is that the digiworld is not safe yet. That there is something else out there, otherwise we wouldn't be able to get to the digiworld." Izzy smiled at TK.

"Wow that is a very good theory! You know sometimes I wonder whether or not they gave to crest of knowledge to the right person." TK sat there with a grin on his face.

"He was so proud of himself that day. He even told me that he wanted to be like me! Full of Knowledge! I was truly happy at that moment! I hope he realizes that he had made such an impact of my life." Izzy finished as he turned around again and looked sadly towards TK, one of his best friends in the world, with tears falling from his eyes. 

Ken watched as all the others mourned. He too, was upset. He wished he could have gotten to know TK more. He was a great person. He was always kind to Ken even though he was the emperor.

"He was the first to forgive me, except Davis of course. I'll never get to repay him for his kindness."

__

Flashback

__

Ken walked slowly behind the others as they walked to fight the evil digimon.

"What am I doing here? It's obvious that they don't want my help. All of the except Davis anyway." Ken mumbled to himself. He was looking at the ground so he didn't notice TK stop to wait for him.

"Are you ok Ken?" TK asked. Ken's head snapped up.

"Um, yeah, I'm ok." Ken answered not looking at TK.

"You know," TK started. "You can always talk to me if you have a problem. I know we haven't been the best of friends, because of the emperor thing, but I believe that you are truly sorry and want to make up for it." TK paused.

"I was really hoping we could be friends." Ken looked at him in the eyes.

"Do you mean that? Cause I really would like to be friends with the rest of you! I just don't know if you will be able to forgive me." Ken again looked at the ground.

"Don't worry about it Ken." TK put his hand on his shoulder. "I believe that everyone deserves a second chance and the other will warm up to you once they realize that you are a good person and truly want to help them." He smiled at Ken. Ken smiled back.

"Thanks TK."

"He never found out just how much that talk meant to me. I was about to give up on them." Ken looked to the sky, with tears in his eyes. "I hope he realizes how much his kindness means to me and how much I appreciate the time we had spent together." Ken thought as the tears spilled over his eyes.

Mimi collapsed against Matt and cried into his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Matt." She whispered. Matt sat trying to comfort her, stroking her hair as his own tears fell down his face.

"Oh god, why did you have to take TK? Why not me instead?" Mimi thought.

"He had such a bright future. He had the perfect balance of all the crests. Except hope over ruled them all." She smiled sadly as she remembered all the times he had asked her a question, with a hopeful smile on his face. She thought back to the time she remembered him the most. The last time she had seen him before today.

__

Flashback

__

Matt, Tai, Sora and Mimi all went to Matt's house. TK was staying with Matt that weekend so he was sitting watching TV as they talked.

"Yeah I know! Davis is such a Grind!" Matt laughed.

"Can you believe that he actually thinks he has a chance with my sister!" Tai exclaimed. TK looked at them with a shocked look on his face.

"I can't believe you guys just said that. Sure sometimes Davis does some stupid stuff but he is a true friend. Plus he has just as much chance with Kari as anyone else does!" Matt looked at him.

"Why are you defending him TK? He always treats you like crap!" Matt asked.

"Yeah and he is trying to screw up yours and Kari's friendship!" Tai added.

"We might not be the best of friends, but I believe that one of these days I'll get through to him. You never know. Maybe one day we will be best friends like you guys are."

"He's right you know." Mimi said. "As I remember you two weren't the best of friends when Sora thought she liked Matt." Mimi finished with a wink in TK's direction.

"When he spoke about how he wanted to be friends with Davis he was so sincere. You knew he never wanted to fight with him. I hope he watches over me and helps to be as great as he was!" Mimi thought as she wiped her tears away and tried to help Matt in any way she could.

Sora ran and hugged Tai, who was trying to contain his own tears.

"Shhh Sora it's ok. Don't worry everything will work out!" Tai whispered into her ear. Tears spilled over her eyes.

"Why him?" she wondered. "He had so much going for him. He was so full of love! Especially for Kari." Sora looked down at her.

"So now she knows. I wonder if now she realizes the same." Sora thought. She smiled sadly. It had been her that TK came to when he was considering his relationship with Kari. She thought of that day, when he walked into her flower shop about 4 months ago.

__

Flashback

TK walked slowly inside and towards Sora. He looked thoughtful and incredibly serious.

"Hey TK. What's up? Are you ok?" Sora asked.

"Sora? When did you know you were in love with Tai?" TK asked looking her straight in the eyes, _telling her, he knew her secret. She was surprised at the question but smiled as she answered._

"Well I noticed the little things that were changing in my attitude."

"Like what?" TK asked.

"Oh like I would look forward to tennis more then usual cause I knew he was coming to watch, or I would look forward to science cause we always sat together and talked the whole time. I noticed that I was always smiley and happy around him. And I even caught myself dressing up for when we were going out cause I knew he was going to be there and I wanted to impress him." TK smiled at her answer.

"So are you going to tell him soon?" TK asked.

"I don't know. I think he thinks I like Matt. What if he doesn't even like me in that way? Then I'll lose him totally." Sora said getting upset.

"Don't worry Sora. I can guarantee that he loves you just as much as you love him. You just gotta let him know or else you guys will never get anywhere. You've gotta try." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"You're right! So what's with the question?" Sora asked. TK blushed.

"Well I've been feeling weird around Kari lately and so I wanted to know if that was it." He turned about ten different shades of red as he answered.

"So is it?" Sora asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah!" TK mumbled.

"Oh really!"

"Yeah I feel about the same way you do. I've done pretty much all that." TK looked away. "But I don't know if I should tell her. I mean we're only 16. What if she doesn't take me seriously?"

"TK I think you should take your own advice." Sora encouraged.

"Damn mouth! I knew you would get my in trouble one of these days." TK sighed.

"Well thanks Sora I'll see you later!"

"Bye TK! Oh and I really think you should tell her! I'm pretty sure she feels the same!" TK smiled back at her as he walked away.

"If it hadn't been for TK, I might not have talked to Tai about my feelings. Well at least he finally got his out. I hope he realizes that he has filled so many peoples lives full of love and that we all love him a lot. God I'll miss him!" Sora thought as she cried and tried to comfort Tai as well.

Tai watched his younger sister whisper and cry desperately for TK to wake-up. He tried his hardest to hold back his tears, to be strong for Sora, who was now trying to comfort him even though she was hurting just as much.

"Now Kari finally shows her true feeling. I know she loves him. She just discovered her feelings too late." Tai thought. His thoughts soon drifted to TK.

"I'm going to miss him a lot. God he was like my little brother. We grew so close in the digiworld. Why did he have to leave us? I can still remember the time he stayed behind to watch over Sora and Kari while Izzy and I went for Kari's medicine."

__

Flashback

"Tai, wait!" A voice cried. Tai turned around to see TK running after them. He bent down to his level.

"Yes TK?"

"I wanna come with you Tai." TK said with pleaded eyes. "I wanna show you guys that I'm a big boy, and you can count on me."

"You do TK?" Tai asked. TK nodded.

"Fine, then I am going to ask you to do something very important. I want you to stay here and protect Kari and Sora from any bad digimon that may show up. Can you do that TK? Only someone who's really brave can do this for me." Tai straighten as he spoke."Oh I can do it Tai. I'll protect them, don't worry. I'll be brave just like you. Me and Patamon can do it." TK finished, with a smile, and determined eyes.

"He acted so much like me that time. I'll never forget that. He showed so much courage that day. I've never been so proud to call him my friend. I hope he knows how much I'll miss him." Tai fell to the ground beside his sister and TK. His head fell in his hands and he cried.

Matt stoked Mimi's hair as he stared down at his little brother. Mimi tried her best to comfort him, knowing just how this was effecting him. She was going through the same thing.

"Mimi always thinks about others before herself. I have the most amazing girlfriend in the world. Right now I'm glad she is the way she is." Matt thought as he stared at TK. Tai fell down beside Kari and cried into his hands, Sora knelt beside him and he hugged her to him as she cried on his shoulder.

"Even Tai is breaking down. But I feel weird. I feel empty. I haven't cried in years." Matt thought as the tears started streaming down his face. His gaze then shifted to Kari, who was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He felt sorry for her.

"Even if she didn't love him, they were still best friends. TK was always there for her. He would drop anything if she needed him. I can remember one time, TK had tons of homework; about 3 hours he said. Plus he had to practice for basketball, and he had an article for the paper to write. Then Kari phoned really upset."

Flashback

TK walked out of his room.

"Sorry to leave you alone tonight Matt, but I'm taking Kari out to dinner and a movie." He called from the front hall where he was putting on his shoes.

"I thought you said you had and I quote 'So much homework you'd be up until 3 to get it done'!" Matt walked into the front hall to talk to TK.

"Yeah, I know but Kari phoned and she's really upset. Tai's being an ass and her parents are on her cause about school again. So I offered to take her out to get her mind off things and I said that if she ever needs help in school I would help her." TK shrugged.

"Trying to get on her good side eh? Soon you work up enough courage to ask her out huh?" Matt laughed as TK blushed a deep, dark red.

"That's not why I'm doing this Matt! She just really needed a friend that's all!" He said.

"Yeah sure it is!" Matt countered. Just then the doorbell rang. TK opened the door and Kari ran in and hugged TK.

"TK, you are the best friend ever. Thank you I really needed this! You're totally the best!" She said as she stepped back. She then noticed Matt for the first time.

"Oh hi Matt! Your brother rules!" She smiled and looked up at TK. Matt smiled back.

"I know!"

"When she looked up at him, I saw the look she had in her eyes. That is when I first noticed she loved him." Matt stared down at his brother.

"But TK never saw the love in her eyes. All he saw friendship. So that's all he ever was. He never wanted to put her on the spot or risk their friendship. TK was always there when one of us needed him. He's the best friend anyone could ever want. I hope he will help me to be as good as a friend so I may help his friends through this difficult time." Matt said as he stepped towards Tai and put a hand on his shoulder while hugged Mimi to him.

Kari shook and cried onto TK. 

"Oh god please don't take him from me! I need him.!" Kari thought as she sat there trying to picture her life without TK. Her Prom, her wedding. It didn't work. He was always there. But now she knew that she was in love with him, because when she pictured her prom, it was TK coming to pick her up in a limo with a gorgeous tux on. And her wedding, she was walking down the isle and it was TK that was waiting for her. She finally knew how she felt about him and he was gone!

"Please," Kari cried, while hugging him to her. "Please give him back to me! He is my light when it's dark! I need him please!" She hugged him as she remembered the time when TK came after her when she went to the dark ocean.

__

Flashback

__

TK fell onto the ground above. Kari smiled and ran to meet him.

"TK, down here!" Kari yelled up to him. TK looked down and smiled to her. 

"Stay there, Kari! Come on Patamon!" Patamon quickly digivolved and TK rushed to destroy the evil digimon.

"I don't think that I deserve him!" Kari thought as she watched him continue to battle.

"TK! The control spyer!" As soon as it was destroyed, Gatomon digivolved into Angewomon and realest the dark digimon. They continued to try and take her into the Dark Ocean, but Kari refused.

"Oh this was such a waste! I put TK in danger for nothing!" Kari thought with a sad face. As soon as TK saw how down she was he tried to cheer her up.

"It could be worse." He said. "We could be scraping gum at school." Kari smiled. As they were flying back Kari remembered the comment TK had made earlier.

"Hey TK!" Kari called. "You know when you said that you cared about me? What did you mean by that?" Kari asked. TK turned about ten shades of red.

"Well you know.... Stuff." He answered.

"Well you know what?" Kari called back. "I care about you too!" Kari smiled as TK's face lit up.

"How was I supposed to know that he didn't just mean as a friend! I wish he had told me before just what he meant! I know I would have at least gotten a chance to answer him." Kari shuddered. "He was my light when I was consumed by darkness! I hope that he will continue to light up my life with my memories of him and that he will continue to help me." Kari thought. "But it would be even better if he was given back to me!" Her mind screamed. Kari began to cry all over again, holding TK close to her, not wanting to let go. 

All the digidestined, (minus Davis, Yolie, and Cody) were surrounding TK, crying.

Suddenly the crest of reliability, knowledge, kindness, sincerity, love, courage and friendship shot up into the sky. All the digidestined looked up into the sky as the crests slow merged and became the crest of hope. Kari, who was staring up at the sky slowly began to glow a light pink, and the crest of light shot up into the air beside the crest of hope. Together the crest of hope and the crest of light circled each other in the air, until finally they merged into one. The new crest floated down and created new tags and crests and placed them around TK and Kari's necks. Kari untied TK's crest of hope and placed it once again around his neck. As soon as that was completed, both, the crest of hope and TK's new crest began to glow. The wounds on TK's chest and stomach began to shrink. The colour began to return to TK's face as the cuts finally closed, and then...he took he first breath.

TK slowly opened his eyes to find Kari, with tears of happiness, bending over him.

"Wow! What a way to wake-up!" he thought. Slowly he lifted himself from the ground and turned around to look at all the digidestined.

"Hey Guys!" TK said with a smile. "Did you miss me?" Kari immediately shot into his arms.

"Oh god, TK! I thought I had lost you! I love you too! I love you too! I love you a thousand times, just never scare me like that again! Please!" Kari cried into his shirt. 

"Shhhhh Kari. Don't worry. I'm here now. I promise, I'll never leave you again." He looked down at the beauty he was holding in his arms. She looked up at him.

"You promise?" She asked hopefully.

"I swear it!" With that he bent down and the new couple shared their first kiss.

"Awwwwwww!" Matt and Tai cried as they wiped away invisible tears. TK and Kari looked up. They had forgotten that the rest of the group was still here. Kari looked up to see everyone smiling. She was so happy yet she felt as if she were forgetting something.

"Oh god! What about Davis?" she thought, but as she scanned the faces, she found Davis smiling as well. Kari looked at him in surprise.

"So, your not mad Davis?" Kari asked hopefully. Davis shook his head.

"Not at all Kari. I should have known you two were meant for each other. I'm just glad you're happy." Davis answered with a smile. Kari gave him a quick hug.

"You're the best!" Kari walked back to TK and took his hand.

"Come on guys! Let's go back and celebrate! Plus, I really need to change my clothes!" Kari said. They all laughed.

As all the digidestined began walking back to the digiport, Davis stayed behind. Yes, he was happy for Kari. He smiled. Thank god everything worked out. Davis, then, started to walk, but Tai and Matt blocked his path.

"So Davis! Tell me again. What exactly happened with this kiss on your date with Kari!" Tai asked punching his fist.

"Yes Davis! And what exactly was in this note you wrote to TK?" Matt asked punching his fist as well. Davis swallowed and took off running with Tai and Matt close behind them.

"I swear guys, I didn't mean anything by it! KARI HELP!" Davis screamed as he ran.

*Epilogue* 

Blackwargraymon stood on the edge of the cliff, watching the digidestined leave the digital world. 

"So, it seems my mission is harder then I first suspected. Well it looks like I will have to destroy both hope and light. Well, the next time we meet hope, it will be your girlfriend who suffers. So laugh, let your guard down. You may have won the battle, but the war will be MINE!" Blackwargraymon took off, laughing, to report his findings to his masters.

"Believe me hope. You will not survive your next encounter with me!"

The End?

Tai Lys evil laugh if you will!

Lys Muhahahahahahahaha!

Tai Dum dum dum! And the plot thickens!

~LyS~'s Note

Hello people reading this, I'm ~LyS~, who cannot spell... *Tia is rolling around on the ground because of Lys's repeated attempts to spell "people" "reading" and "ground"* ... who needs it... anywho, if you are reading this amazing fic, consider yourself damn lucky ya got the chance, it's great!

Tia's my best friend of 12 years and of course I immediately started to force people to read her stuff, even though I know she'll make a name for herself real soon. *backwards glance at Tia who's doing air guitar to Flavor of the Week* We're both insane Digi-Chics, what can I say ^^;;

This story is our precious brainchild...why mine too you may ask? Cuz Tai and Matt are SO us... yes, us too girls. Just listen ^^ Me and Tia act like Tai and Matt in this fic all the time, and on occasion (IE Matt talking to TK in the mall) One of us is a different character, but so many things in this fic actually happened to us in the past year. They are

Plotting to screw people's lives over

About a trillion "Note to Selfs" (Tia started it, I spread it)

The TD Guy (Oh, he is the source of ALL our problems, trust us. Cancelled Allison's bank card, screwed up Tia's and it all ended with me buying Allison's underwear... DON'T ask...)

Obvious winking and talking

Adding swear words in for effect (Tia does it ALL the time)

Constantly saying Dude, an/or Yo. (Tia's dude, I'm yo)

Getting lost in an open field (Yes, Me, Lys is directionally challenged, and got Zoë and Tia and Me looking for a bridge to cross the river for over an hour...)

The entire scene of Matt and Tai planning the Digi-Party, except that there's no one to end our bouts of "I pick you picks" and it usually ends up with me getting so confused I give in...

And I think that's pretty much it ^^;;

Well, this is ~LyS~ signing off, I'll let Tia-baby write her own author note now, Seeing as its her own fic... ^^;; hehehehehehehehe..... plus I HATE her keyboard ^_^ If you don't review I will kidnap Fido the FF.Net police dog to track down your sorry ass.... So do it for the fic, do it for Tia, do it for me... I don't care just freaking REVIEW YOU LAZY JERKS!!!!!!

~~LyS~

Hey All. Tia here! So first I just want to say thanks for reading my fic and that I'm sorry that Lys threatened you. It ain't my fault. She started playing "Flavor of the Week" and that song just begs for the air guitar, so I wasn't really paying attention to what Lys was writing. But if I had noticed I probably won't have done anything. Lys scares me! Like really what the hell can I do! Lys can kick my ass! Really people, if you were going to bet on some one, who would it be? The tiny ballet student, or the scary hockey player? The hockey player! Yeah I thought so, so you guys can understand my situation here!!

Anyways like Lys was saying this story is pretty much our lives. So since half of the things really happened I decided "hell, why shouldn't we be in the story?" So I based Tai's character on Lys and Matt is me! (Hence all the dudes that come from Matt, and the occasional yo that comes from Tai). I just wanted to write out some of the things Lys left out in her list:

The whole NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO MAMA NNNNOOOOO thing, as I often use that when Lys mentions anything that I don't like or anything that is just plain disgusting such as Davis kissing Kari. (Sorry the anyone who may like the Dakari)

In the digidestined party when Matt is playing Nitendo, and Matt got slammed into the water by the forest temple!!! You have no idea how long it took me to get passed that guy!! Everything Matt said during that part is a direct quote from what I was yelling at Lys's house! That part is sooooooooooooo annoying!

When Matt quoted the Simpson's!! Me and Lys and another one of our friends constantly quote them! They are sooo funny! That is one of the best quotes beside all of Ralph's lines!

The Moby song "Bring Sally Up". It's the best song in the whole wide world, and it is also on the "Gone in 60 seconds" Soundtrack. (if there is one) So if you have seen the movie then you know what I am talking about.

The dis Grind! It's a new word that we started using when people started pissing us off. (Don't Ask!!)

In Joe's flashback when Tai and Matt are laughing! We have a really sick sense of humour and laugh at some people's misfortunes (nothing really bad! Just the stupid stuff!!)

While I was writing this thing I thought it was sooo funny that I had to put it in, but if you guys didn't get some of it, don't worry about it. Half the stuff was really "You had to be there" kinda stuff. It has been so much fun writing this fic, especially when Lys attempts to write an author's note. (God took her like half and hour, but if you ask her about it she will blame the keyboard). I hope to continue cause I got some other stuff in the process, so if you guys like this story I will post everything else. So pretty much thanks for reading and please review. I'd like to know your opinion, even if it's to bash it. Anyhoo I'll talk to you guys later!

~Tia~

Post Script: Yes I do find it ironic that Lys's author note is longer then mine, even though it is my fic. Oh well!! That's life!! Bye!


End file.
